nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fine dei giorni
Le credenze riguardanti, l'escatologia, ovvero la fine del mondo, note nell'ambito delle tre religioni abramitiche come fine dei giorni o tempo della fine (in inglese End Times o End of Days) epoca storica prospettata in molti testi apocalittici, usualmente si riferisce alle idee escatologiche presenti nei testi sacri del Giudaismo, Cristianesimo ed Islam. Il Tempo della Fine è spesso, ma non sempre, descritto come un tempo di tribolazione che precede la venuta di una figura messianica. In senso più ampio, numerose religioni e tradizioni di fede hanno idee escatologiche sulla "Fine del Mondo o sulla fine dell'era corrente". - terza moschea più sacra per l'Islam, attigua alla Moschea al-Aqsa sul Monte del Tempio di Gerusalemme - secondo l'Apocalisse decreterebbero l'avvicinarsi della Battaglia di Armageddon.]] - Affresco nella Cappella Sistina di Michelangelo Buonarroti.]] Religioni abramitiche Giudaismo Nel giudaismo, il "Tempo della Fine" viene abitualmente chiamato anche la Fine dei Giorni (aharit ha-yamim, אחרית הימים), una frase che appare parecchie volte nella Tanakh. Anche se l'idea delle tribolazioni messianiche ha una posizione prominente nel pensiero giudaico, non è un processo immutabile isolato nella sua essenza, ma viene piuttosto associato ad un'immagine di redenzione senza sofferenza. Le due immagini sono a volte viste come la dicotomia di due diversi futuri possibili per Israele. La "Fine dei Giorni" nella escatologia giudaica comprende una serie di temi interconnessi: * Messianismo giudaico ** Il ritorno degli esiliati dalla diaspora ebraica ** La ricostruzione del Tempio di Gerusalemme (terzo tempio) * Il Mondo a Venire ('Olam ha-Ba), un termine ambiguo che può riferirsi all'aldilà, al regno messianico sul mondo, oppure alla vita dei resuscitati. Eventi tumultuosi rovesceranno il vecchio ordine mondiale, creando un ordine nuovo nel quale Dio viene universalmente riconosciuto come il governante di ogni cosa e di ogni persona. Uno dei saggi del Talmud dice, "Lasciate la fine dei giorni venire, anche se Io non vivrò per vederli", dal momento che il mondo sarà colmo di ogni possibile conflitto e sofferenza. Nel Talmud, nel trattato di Avodah Zarah, a pagina 9A, si afferma che il mondo come lo conosciamo esisterà soltanto per seimila anni. Il calendario ebraico (luach) funziona completamente sull'assunto che quel tempo cominci con l'atto stesso della creazione di Adamo, l'uomo primigenio. Molte persone (specialmente Giudei conservatori ed i Giudei riformati oltre ad alcuni cristiani) pensano che gli anni della Torah, o Bibbia ebraica, siano soltanto simbolici. Secondo agli antichi insegnamenti giudaici, sostenuti anche dagli odierni ebrei ortodossi, gli anni sono da considerare letteralmente e consistentemente nel tempo, di 24 ore al giorno e per una media di 365 giorni all'anno. Calibrazioni accurate vengono eseguite con gli anni mancanti, per rendere conto della differenza tra il calendario lunare ed il calendario solare, dal momento che il calendario ebraico si basa su entrambi i sistemi. Dunque l'anno 2007 equivale a 5767 anni ebraici dalla creazione dell'uomo sul calendario ebraico attuale. In base a questo calcolo, la fine dei giorni avverrebbe poco prima o durante l'anno 2240 (Anno 6000 del calendario ebraico). Fine dei tempi nella visione giudaica Secondo la tradizione giudaica, quelli in vita durante i tempi della fine vedranno: # La riunione degli ebrei dispersi nella realtà geografica d'Israele, # La disfatta di tutti i nemici di Israele, # La ricostruzione dell'edificio (oppure il miracoloso riposizionamento per intervento divino) del terzo tempio ebraico di Gerusalemme e la restaurazione delle offerte sacrificali e del sacerdozio nel tempio, # Il ritorno in vita dei morti (in ebraico techiat hameitim), oppure la Risurrezione intesa in qualche modo. # Ad un certo punto, il Messia degli ebrei dovrebbe comparire, ed essere unto dagli alti sacerdoti come il Re di Israele. Lui dividerà i giudei di Israele nello loro suddivisioni tribali ancestrali nella terra promessa. Durante questo tempo, Gog, re di Magog, attaccherà Israele. Quali siano le nazioni di Gog e Magog risulta molto vago, praticamente indefinito. Magog combatterà una grande battaglia, nella quale molti moriranno in entrambi gli schieramenti, ma Dio interverrà a salvare i Giudei. Questa battaglia viene definita l'Armageddon. Dopo aver annientato questo suo nemico finale una volta e per tutte, in perfetto accordo alla costruzione di un mondo perfetto, Dio vieterà ed impedirà ogni forma malvagità dall'esistenza umana. Dopo l'anno 6000 (nel calendario ebraico), il settimo millennio sarà un era di santità, tranquillità, vita spirituale, e pace universale, era denominata dagli ebrei Olam Haba ("Mondo Futuro"), dove tutte le persone avranno una conoscenza diretta di Dio." "Tutto Israele ha una porzione nel mondo a venire." (Talmud Sanhedrin 10:1) nel Ramban, lo scrittore Nachmanades interpreta il "mondo che verrà" come il bene ultimo e lo scopo della creazione. Dunque Nachmanades sostiene che il concetto del "mondo che verrà" in realtà si riferisca alla risurrezione dei morti. Un evento che dovrebbe accadere dopo l'avvenuto inizio dell'Era messianica. Nel libro del Ramban si legge che tutto il popolo d'Israele, tutti gli ebrei di tutti i secoli, includendo i suoi peccatori, avrà una porzione in questo periodo di risurrezione. (dalla Tzemach Tzedek, Derech Mitzvosecha, Legge di Tzitzis). Cristianesimo Alcuni cristiani del I secolo erano convinti che la fine del mondo sarebbe venuta durante le loro vite, dal momento che Gesù (nella parabola delle vergini e le lampade) aveva insegnato ai suoi seguaci, di stare allerta, mantenersi nella giustizia divina e vegliare ad ogni momento della propria vita. Quando i convertiti di San Paolo a Tessalonica vennero perseguitati dall'Impero Romano, essi pensarono che la fine dei tempi fosse arrivata (vedi II Tessalonicesi capitolo 2). Questa convinzione si era dissipata molto attorno all'anno 90 d.C., quando i cristiani commentavano tra di loro: "Abbiamo sentito queste cose riguardo alla fine del mondo sin dai giorni dei nostri padri, e guardate, siamo cresciuti fino a diventare anziani e nulla di questo ci è successo". Molti studiosi del cristianesimo ritengono che i libri dell'Apocalisse di Giovanni e del Vangelo di Giovanni siano stati scritti almeno un decennio dopo la distruzione operata dalle legioni romane dell'Imperatore Tito del secondo Tempio di Gerusalemme, ed il saccheggio e seconda diaspora degli ebrei, iniziato nell'anno 70 d.C. Questa convinzione è diffusa specialmente tra coloro che sostengono il dispensalismo (la credenza dominante tra la maggioranza degli evangelici americani). Ma alcuni studiosi dentro la cristianità divergono su questa opinione (vedi Preterismo) ed un grande dibattito si è sviluppato negli Stati Uniti in seguito alla pubblicazione del libro Before Jerusalem Fell , dell'americano Kenneth Gentry , che basandosi su scavi archeologici e su testi antichi (includendo lo stesso Libro della Rivelazione) sostiene che il libro dell'Apocalisse di Giovanni venne scritto durante il regno dell'imperatore romano Lucio Domizio Enobarbo, meglio noto come Nerone, attorno all'anno 60 d.C. Studiosi più conservatori di solito collocano la stesura dei vangeli sinottici prima della caduta di Gerusalemme. Alcuni cristiani liberali pensano che la scrittura degli altri tre vangeli sinottici siano da datare a dopo la caduta di Gerusalemme. Paul Barnett un teologo australiano di Sydney, mette in discussione queste opinioni e situa il vangelo di Giovanni ad una data ancora anteriore. Cattolicesimo I cattolici fanno riferimento al 25° capitolo del Vangelo di Matteo, nel versetto dove Gesù Cristo afferma che "nessuno conosce l'ora o il giorno," eccetto il Padre. Mentre alcuni credono che la predizione delle date o dei tempi sia futile, altri credono che Gesù abbia anticipato i segni che indicherebbero che "la fine dei giorni" si avvicina. Alcuni di questi segni includono disastri naturali, rivolte civili, ed ogni genere di inconsueta catastrofe della massima entità. Del tempo preciso, comunque, Gesù accenna soltanto che verrà come un "ladro nella notte." Secondo il Catechismo della Chiesa Cattolica, le credenze cattoliche attorno al "tempo della fine" vengono espresse nella Professione di Fede, il Credo.Una spiegazione della dottrina cattolica può essere trovata nello archivio del sito internet della Santa Sede Secondo il Catechismo della Chiesa Cattolica, le credenze cattoliche attorno al "tempo della fine" vengono espresse nella Professione di Fede, il Credo.Una spiegazione della dottrina cattolica può essere trovata nell' archivio del sito internet della Santa Sede Ritorno glorioso del Messia La venuta del Messia glorioso è sospesa in ogni momento della storia ( ) al riconoscimento di lui da parte di “tutto Israele” ( , ), a causa dell'“indurimento di una parte” ( ) nell'incredulità ( ) verso Gesù. San Pietro dice agli Ebrei di Gerusalemme dopo la Pentecoste: “Pentitevi dunque e cambiate vita, perché siano cancellati i vostri peccati e così possano giungere i tempi della consolazione da parte del Signore ed egli mandi quello che vi aveva destinato come Messia, cioè Gesù. Egli dev'essere accolto in cielo fino ai tempi della restaurazione di tutte le cose, come ha detto Dio fin dall'antichità, per bocca dei suoi santi profeti” ( ). E San Paolo gli fa eco: “Se infatti il loro rifiuto ha segnato la riconciliazione del mondo, quale potrà mai essere la loro riammissione se non una risurrezione dai morti?” ( ). “La partecipazione totale” degli Ebrei ( ) alla salvezza messianica a seguito della partecipazione totale dei pagani ( , ) permetterà al Popolo di Dio di arrivare “alla piena maturità di Cristo” ( ) nella quale “Dio sarà tutto in tutti” ( ). L'ultima prova della Chiesa Cattolica Prima della venuta di Cristo, la Chiesa deve passare attraverso una prova finale che scuoterà la fede di molti credenti ( , ). La persecuzione che accompagna il suo pellegrinaggio sulla terra ( ; ) svelerà il “Mistero di iniquità” sotto la forma di una impostura religiosa che offre agli uomini una soluzione apparente ai loro problemi, al prezzo dell'apostasia dalla verità. La massima impostura religiosa è quella dell'Anti-Cristo, cioè di uno pseudo-messianismo in cui l'uomo glorifica se stesso al posto di Dio e del suo Messia venuto nella carne ( ; ; ; ; ). Questa impostura anti-cristica si delinea già nel mondo ogniqualvolta si pretende di realizzare nella storia la speranza messianica che non può esser portata a compimento che al di là di essa, attraverso il giudizio escatologico; anche sotto la sua forma mitigata, la Chiesa ha rigettato questa falsificazione del Regno futuro sotto il nome di “millenarismo”, Congregazione per la Dottrina della Fede, Decreto del 19 luglio 1944, De Millenarismo: Denz. -Schönm., 3839 soprattutto sotto la forma politica di un messianismo secolarizzato “intrinsecamente perverso” Pio XI, Lett. enc. Divini Redemptoris, che condanna il “falso misticismo” di questa “contraffazione della redenzione degli umili”; Conc. Ecum. Vat. II, Gaudium et spes, 20-21. ⇒ Ap 19,1-9 Cf ⇒ Ap 19, 1-9] . Anticristo dalla Tribù di Dan Secondo alcuni scolastici, Sant'Ippolito di Roma avrebbe scritto che l'anticristo che occuperà la Chiesa cattolica, sarà di stirpe israelitica e proverrà dalla Tribù di Dan. Profezia di San Malachia Misteri di Fatima I Segreti di Fatima sono tre messaggi, rivelati dalla Madonna a tre pastorelli il 13 maggio 1917 a Fátima in Portogallo. I pastorelli erano i bambini Lucia dos Santos di 10 anni, Francisco Marto di 9 anni e Giacinta Marto di 7 anni. Nella religione cristiana cattolica, bisogna precisare che, nonostante si parli sempre di tre segreti, il Segreto di Fatima è considerato dai credenti un'unica rivelazione, divisa in tre parti. Nel testo del Terzo segreto di Fatima, reso pubblico dalla Chiesa Cattolica nell'anno 2000 si legge, tra le varie cose: "Il Portogallo conserverà il dogma della vera fede". Questo, implicitamente, potrebbe indicare che alcune nazioni cattoliche perderanno il dogma della vera fede, seguendo dannose ideologie di "liberazione da Dio". Profezie di Don Bosco Protestantesimo I millenaristi si concentrano sulla questione se gli autentici credenti vedranno la tribolazione o saranno preservati perché salvati all'ultimo momento da essa grazie al ratto salvifico, una questione che causa divisione nei circoli evangelici. Gli amillenaristi credono che il tempo della fine includa tutta l'era cristiana compresa tra l'ascensione al cielo di Gesù Cristo, fino all'ultimo giorno, e sostengono che i "mille anni" siano da considerare una metafora. Nell'ambito della cristianità protestante le credenze sulla fine dei giorni variano molto. I cristiani premillenaristi, che credono che la Fine dei Giorni sia cosa dei giorni nostri, abitualmente ricostruiscono una scaletta di eventi con un certo grado di specificità che culminerà nella fine del mondo. Per alcuni autori, eventi peculiari del XX secolo, come la rifondazione di Israele, la costruzione dell'Unione Europea, oppure le Nazioni Unite sono visti come elementi chiave, attori con un ruolo profetizzato nel libro dell'Apocalisse di Giovanni. Tra i Premillenaristi dispensazionalisti, alcuni interpretano passi delle scritture (i 144.000 puri dell'Apocalisse) come riferiti ad un gruppo di credenti "perfetti", che verranno salvati in modo soprannaturale e trasportati in Cielo dagli angeli di Dio in un evento chiamato il "ratto salvifico" (in inglese "rapture") prima che le tribolazioni profetizzate nel Libro della Rivelazione abbiano luogo. 'La fine dei giorni' può anche riferirsi semplicemente a un passaggio da una particolare era o lungo periodo nella relazione tra uomo e Dio. I seguaci di questa visione spesso citano la seconda lettera a Timoteo di San Paolo, e tracciano analogie tra la fine del XX secolo e l'inizio del XXI secolo. Utilizzo dell'Apocalisse di Pietro in ambito riformato I libri ebraici di profezie posteriori all'esilio come il libro di Daniele ed il libro di Ezechiele vengono sottoposti a nuova esegesi da parte dei teologi cristiani protestanti, e dunque nuove interpretazione appaiono nella tradizione della riforma, e sono spesso combinate con predizioni apocalittiche provenienti dagli oracoli sibillini e dall'intero ambito della letteratura apocalittica, che include il libro dell'Apocalisse attribuito a Giovanni, il libro apocrifo noto come Apocalisse di Pietro, ed il secondo libro di Esdra. Alcuni cristiani fondamentalisti ritengono che le profezie bibliche si compiranno letteralmente. Vedono coincidenze tra le predizioni apocalittiche ed il mondo contemporaneo con le sue guerre mondiali e regionali, l'uso di armi di distruzione di massa, tremendi terremoti, uragani e carestie, come l'inizio delle "doglie del parto" che Gesù Cristo descrive nel Vangelo di Matteo (Cap. 24:7-8) ed in quello di Marco (Cap.13:8). I cristiani fondamentalisti credono che l'umanità abbia avuto il suo inizio nel giardino dell'Eden, e che abbia la sua conclusione nella battaglia del monte Har Megiddo, dove l'attuale sistema mondiale, con i sui difetti e qualità, terminerà per dar luogo ad un mondo nuovo. = Seconda venuta del Cristo = L'uso contemporaneo del termine Fine dei Giorni si è evoluto nell'uso in una serie di credenze letterali portate avanti da alcuni millenaristi cristiani. Queste credenze tipicamente includono le idee che l'Apocalisse biblica sia imminente e che sono presenti vari indizi nella storia attuale che sono presagio dell'approssimarsi di un momento drammatico e sconvolgente della storia umana che sarà noto come la battaglia di Armageddon. Queste idee sono state ampiamente sostenute in un certo modo, dal movimento avventista (Millenariti), dai Testimoni di Geova, ed in una forma lievemente diversa dai premillenialisti dispensazionali. Movimenti religiosi che aspettano la seconda venuta di Cristo, e che predicono che ci sarà un cataclisma globale, seguito da un rinnovamento materiale e spirituale, generalmente sono chiamati avventisti, e sono sorti e scomparsi molte volte durante l'era cristiana; ma sono diventati particolarmente diffusi e persistenti durante e dopo la Riforma Protestante. Studiosi come Shakers ed Emanuel Swedenborg (che considerava la seconda venuta di Gesù Cristo come simbolica, e che la dava per avvenuta nel 1757), ed altri, svilupparono interi sistemi religiosi attorno al problema centrale della seconda venuta, che a loro parere veniva chiarificata da nuove profezie o da doni speciali della rivelazione. I Millenariti sono diversi gruppi religiosi che similarmente confidano su qualche particolare dono d'interpretazione (che pensano di possedere), che permetterebbe loro di poter stabilire la data del ritorno di Cristo. La differenza maggiore tra il movimento "Millerita" dell' ottocento e quelli Avventisti, oppure quelli che credono nell'esistenza di profezie contemporanee, è quella che William Miller ed i suoi seguaci fissarono il 1844 come tempo per la "Seconda Venuta" (Second Coming) in base a calcoli calendariali basati sulle interpretazioni delle apocalissi bibliche. Questo tipo di calcoli, più o meno basato sul testo biblico, appare anche in alcune profezie contemporanee, ma pochi profeti contemporanei della "Fine dei Tempi" li utilizzano per fissare una data; molto spesso le loro cronologie necessitano di "momenti di avvio" ben precisi, come guerre future, distruzione dei templi di Gerusalemme o dell'intero stato di Israele, l'instaurazione del Marchio della Bestia, e catastrofi morali, ed in seguito sentenziano che il giudizio di Dio stia per abbattersi contro il mondo piagato da conflitti ed immerso nella più profonda corruzione. = Preterismo = Un'altra concezione del 'Tempo della Fine' nota come Preterismo differenzia tra i concetti di 'tempi della fine' e 'fine del tempo', e suggerisce una diversa comprensione di queste profezie, nel senso che le storicizza collocandole nel primo secolo dopo Cristo, più specificamente nell'anno 70 d.C., quando il Secondo Tempio di Gerusalemme venne distrutto, ed i sacrifici animali che li si celebravano si fermarono del tutto, per la prima volta dopo molti secoli. In questa visione, il concetto di 'Tempo della Fine', piuttosto che la 'fine assoluta del tempo' o del pianeta Terra, si referisce alla dissoluzione del patto tra Dio ed Israele, sancito ai tempi di Abramo, e continuato con Mosè e con Re David. A differenza di tutti gli altri sistemi teologici cristiani, il Preterismo mantiene una visione esclusiva ed unica sull'esatta natura e cronologia del cosiddetto 'Tempo della Fine', che i sacerdoti cristiani preteristi insegnano come avvenuto nel primo secolo dopo Cristo. I preteristi credono che attorno all'anno 70 d.C. si sono compiute la Seconda Venuta del Cristo, la profanazione del Tempio, la distruzione di Gerusalemme, l'avvento dell'Anticristo, la Grande Tribolazione, l'avvento del Giorno del Signore ed il Giudizio Finale, quando le truppe dell'imperatore romano Tito saccheggiarono Gerusalemme, distruggendo il Secondo Tempio. I proponenti del preterismo totale non credono nella risurrezione dei morti in senso fisico, e collocarono questo evento, assieme alla Seconda Venuta di Cristo nel 70, mentre i preteristi parziali credono nella risurrezione dei morti nella futura Seconda Venuta. Molti preteristi credono che i cristiani che vivevano nel primo secolo erano letteralmente "rapiti" fuori dalla Terra nella comunione con Cristo. Molti alteravano i loro corpi, con il digiuno e sacrifici, per assomigliare al Cristo. I Preteristi considerano che il termine 'Tempo della Fine' non si riferisce agli ultimi giorni del pianeta Terra oppure agli ultimi giorni dell'umanità, ma che sia da collegarsi alla fine del Patto Antico, quello della Legge Mosaica che Dio manteneva in esclusività con Israele fino all'anno 70 d.C. (Per i dettagli sui brani utilizzati dai preteristi, si rimanda alla versione in inglese di questa pagina) = Profezie dispensaliste = La reinstaurazione di Israele nel 1948 diede un impulso più forte al sistema di credenze dispensaliste; la storia delle molte guerre sostenute da Israele, nel corso della seconda metà del XX secolo, contro i suoi vicini arabi, non fa altro che rafforzare queste opinioni. Dopo la Guerra dei Sei Giorni nel 1967 e la guerra del Kippur nel 1973, negli anni settanta a molti cristiani fondamentalisti sembrò plausibile che i conflitti nel Medio Oriente potessero pavimentare la via al conflitto finale della Battaglia di Armageddon. Alcuni capofila del movimento come Hal Lindsey, dichiararono inoltre, che strutture come la Comunità Economica Europea, fondata con il Trattato di Roma era una forma di rinnovato Impero Romano, e che sarebbe divenuto il regno dell'incombente Anticristo e della Bestia. Una reincarnazione dell'Impero Romano, si trova anche preconizzata nella visione del futuro lasciata dagli scrittori del Nuovo Testamento. Si riteneva significativo il fatto che nei primi anni settanta vi erano sette nazioni nella Comunità Economica Europea; somiglianza che la rendeva paragonabile al dragone a sette teste della Rivelazione. Hal Lindsay pensa che la profezia si compirà quando l'Unione Europea diventerà gli Stati Uniti dell'Europa ed emergerà come una superpotenza con una politica estera e militare totalmente compatta ed autonoma dagli USA. Secondo Lindsay l'anticristo potrebbe essere il Presidente dell'Unione Europea o un successore in quel ruolo o uno simile, in un' Europa unita in modo sostanziale e non soltanto formale. = L'Europa dell'Anticristo = Questi convincimenti sono stati rafforzati dal associazione di Israele con l'Unione Europea il 1º giugno del 2000, alla fine di un negoziato iniziato nel 1995. Questo accordo permette ad Israele di cooperare con l'U.E. nei campi dell'industria, commercio, trasporto, comunicazione ed energia, in questo modo Israele sarebbe ufficialmente legata all'ennesima "reincarnazione" dell'Impero Romano. Secondo questa visione, viene così sancita l'associazione di Israele con l'Europa "dell'Anticristo" (ignorando il dettaglio che sono 23 nazioni e non dieci, ma forse si riferisce alle antiche nazioni pre-invasioni-barbariche dell'impero romano: bretoni, celti, daci, etruschi, fenici, galli, greci, iberici, italioti, retici in unione agli ebrei). = Numero e marchio della bestia: 666 = L'anticristo si suppone che possa diventare il leader o dittatore di un "unico governo mondiale." Egli prometterà la pace al mondo mentre allo stesso tempo porterà i Cristiani verso l'apostasia, ed imporrà un "unico sistema monetario mondiale" basato sul numero 666, dove tutti avranno il Numero della Bestia tatuato sul corpo oppure iniettato sotto la pelle in un chip RFID (che è un transponder miniaturizzato in grado di permettere alle persone di comprare o vendere merci e servizi, oltre a localizzarle al passaggio per porte, ascensori, ecc.). Come gli imperatori romani del periodo pagano, l'anticristo imporrà orribili forme di martirio sui cristiani che si opporranno a questo sistema. Ad un certo punto dopo la sua comparsa, un gran numero di giudei si sarebbe convertito al cristianesimo ed avrebbero predicato il vangelo... dopo il salvataggio dei Cristiani, "rapiti" dalla terra grazie al ratto salvifico (in inglese "rapture"). I credenti nel sistema di profezie cominciarono a leggere i titoli dei giornali, domandandosi quali leader mondiali potessero assumere il ruolo di anticristo, e domandandosi se la violenza nel Medio Oriente potesse essere un segno dell'approssimarsi dell'Armageddon. Molti mettevano in guardia contro cose banali come il Social Security number ed il codice a barre UPC, temendo che questi numeri di identificazione potessero essere precursori del più temibile "Numero della Bestia", che secondo alcune interpretazioni dell'Apocalisse destina l'anima personale alla dannazione. = L'anticristo "pacificatore mondiale" = Hal Lindsey sostiene che l'anticristo assumerà il suo ruolo inizialmente come pacificatore mondiale, ruolo che il Profeta Daniele menzionerebbe in Daniele 9:27. Questo principe (secondo alcuni già attivo nella scena mondiale) organizzerà un accordo o giuramento di pace con Israele per un periodo di sette anni. Possibilmente assieme al disarmo globale, lui prometterà di assicurare la pace nel mondo dopo una guerra del futuro particolarmente distruttiva (Ma che non sarà l'ultima). Il suo alleato sarà la "Prostituta di Babilonia che apparve al veggente Giovanni nel 17 capitolo dell'Apocalisse. Il profeta Giovanni vide questa misteriosa protagonista cavalcando la bestia e controllandola per un corto periodo di tempo. Questa entità (forse simbolica) porterà alla Apostasia nella chiesa cattolica oppure a qualche sistema globale di falsa religione unica. = L'anticristo "dittatore mondiale" = Verso la metà dei sette anni finali, un mondo tormentato dalla peste e dalle tribolazioni domanda all'anticristo di guidarlo. La loro speranza risiede sul fatto che un dittatore mondiale li possa liberare dal caos bestiale che il governo della prostituta sacra ad Astarte, riuscì a scatenare e che in seguito non riuscì più a controllare. A quel punto l'Anticristo sarà posseduto da una bestia demoniaca proveniente dall'Abisso, e dunque diventerà in pieno "La Bestia". Il profeta Daniele, di nuovo nel capitolo di Daniele 9:27 afferma che a quel punto questo "principe" porrà fine alla celebrazione del sacrificio ebraico di animali, rito quotidiano nel tempio, (che per quella data sarà stato ripreso sul Monte del Tempio di Gerusalemme, cosa che comporta forse la distruzione della Cupola della Roccia). In seguito esecrerà il luogo, commettendo pubblici sacrilegi non molto dissimili a quelli fatti dal governante seleucide greco Antioco IV Epifane. = La "Grande Tribolazione" di 3 anni e mezzo = Mostrandosi finalmente come "la Bestia", l'Anticristo assume il ruolo del dittatore mondiale e cerca d'imporre il sistema economico del 666, basato su una moneta unica e sul chip RFID sottopelle. Allora la sua persecuzione contro i cristiani e gli ebrei diventa forsennata e senza precedenti. Daniele menziona un periodo di tre anni e mezzo di intense tribolazioni e travaglio. Questi fatti vengono raccontati anche da Gesù Cristo nel Discorso del Monte degli Ulivi. In Apocalisse 13 il profeta Giovanni di Patmo colloca i limiti di questa grandissima persecuzione in 42 mesi biblici pari a tre anni e mezzo. Gli studiosi della escatologia biblica la definiscono come la "Grande Tribolazione". E coincide con il tempo dei "problemi di Giacobbe" menzionati in Geremia ed alla profanazione e sacco di Gerusalemme raccontata a Giovanni nel capitolo 11 dell'Apocalisse. = Armageddon = Eventualmente l'Anticristo, sotto la minaccia delle armate che si avvicinano dall'oriente, convince le armate dell'occidente ad attaccare Israele. Nel punto apicale della storia, Gesù ritorna nella sua "Parusia" (seconda venuta). Distrugge le armate che si sono riunite per attaccare Gerusalemme. Tutte queste armate verranno distrutte in un attimo, le "loro carni corrotte prima di toccare terra" (bombe nucleari ?)nel territorio della valle di Megiddo o Valle di Jezreel nel nordovest di Israele. Questo momento culminante della storia dell'Umanità, oltre che grandissima catastrofe è noto come la "Battaglia di Armageddon". = Ratto post-tribolazione = I destini separati delle Chiese cristiane e di Israele, cosa inerente al dispensalismo è un problema particolare per gli ebrei e per alcuni cristiani evangelici. Gli evangelici che rifiutano il dispensazionalismo, come quelli che sostengono l'idea del ratto post-tribolazione, (o più accuratamente un ratto posteriore alla risurrezione, posteriore alla tribolazione), vedono sia la Chiesa che Israele mentre entrano nel crocicchio della Fine dei Tempi assieme. Questi Pre-Millennaristi tradizionali, come vengono chiamati, rifiutano il dispensazionalismo e la sua escatologia della "fine dei tempi" come costituente di una dubbia escatologia dell'"apartheid degli Eletti". Loro considerano la dottrina dispensazionalista del Ratto Salvifico Pre-Tribolazione di essere auto-referenziale ed altamente inverosimile come vera politica per gli ultimi giorni specialmente da quello che è il Dio di Abramo, Isacco, e Giacobbe. Escatologia islamica L'escatologia islamica riguarda quegli aspetti (dogmatici e non) che nel sistema dei valori e delle credenze musulmane si preoccupano di indicare quale sia il destino del genere umano dopo la morte e la risurrezione voluta da Allah nel Giorno del Giudizio. L'assetto escatologico è, tutto sommato, abbastanza semplice e, nei suoi aspetti dogmatici elencano in successione il tormento della tomba, la Bilancia, il Ponte e il Bacino. Fede Baha'i Il fondatore della Fede Baha'i, Baha'u'llah affermava di essere il Ritorno di Cristo come pure di rappresentare le aspettative di altre religioni. Portò anche prove della Fine dei Tempi e della Sua posizione al riguardo. L'affermazione della Fede Baha'i coincide con la profezia di William Miller, che indica l'anno 1884. Relativamente a particolari attese della fine dei tempi, è stato argomentato che la battaglia di Armageddon è già avvenutahttp://bahai-library.com/bsr/bsr09/9B3_lambden_armageddon.htm e che i martirii di massa previsti per la fine dei tempi siano già avvenuti nel contesto storico della Fede Baha'i. Escatologia giudaico-cristiana nella fiction Cattolicesimo * Michelle Rios Rice, una veggente mariana contemporanea, ha scritto un resoconto delle rivelazioni della fine dei giorni, (in inglese: "A Time of Fire~A Way of Fire", traducibile come "Un Tempo di Fuoco-Una Via di Fuoco") che sostiene che siamo nei giorni della fine e che la Battaglia di Armageddon e già cominciata, e viene combattuta su vari piani material-militari, spirituali e intellettuali. Protestantesimo Dispensazionalismo * La serie Left Behind di romanzi, cartoni, e film, di Tim LaHaye e Jerry B. Jenkins, sono un'opera di fiction che presentano queste teorie sotto il punto di vista popolare del Dispensalismo, di un evangelico che vuole convertire la gente. * Una sorta di ratto salvifico avviene nel romanzo Job: A Comedy of Justice di Robert A. Heinlein. * "The Dead" ("I Morti") di Mark E. Rogers prospetta uno spaventoso fine per il regno Umano sulla Terra. Un (sorprendentemente piccolo) numero di persone vengon "rapite salvificamente" dalla faccia della Terra - e la cosa più controversa di tutte, che capita nel libro è che il Papa *non sarà* "rapito" - il resto delle persone si troveranno sotto l'incombente attacco di cadaveri rianimati sotto il controllo di un demone biblico, di nome "Legione". I cadaveri sono inarrestabili (come degli zombi), a eccezione del fatto che possono bruciare (una pallottola in testa non li ferma). Legione e le sue orde sono decise a macellare tutti gli uomini non salvatisi in modo molto cruento. La tecnologia fallisce ad ogni livello lasciando l'umanità indifesa. Forse è la visione più cupa tra tutte le fantasticherie sulla "fine del mondo". Preterismo * Un romanzo della fine dei tempi che presenta le idee del Preterismo, è intitolato (in inglese) The Last Disciple, ed è stato scritto da Hank Hanegraaff (aka "The Bible Answer Man") e da Sigmund Brouwer; venne pubblicato nel 2004, dalla stessa casa editrice del futurista "Left Behind (serie di romanzi)Left Behind". Escatologia non abramitica * Per conoscere le idee su argomenti simili all'Apocalisse, propugnate da Buddhisti, Induisti e degli indiani Hopi, Maya, Lakota, nonché dai culti zoroaastriani, si prega consultare la voce: escatologia non abramitica. Voci correlate * 'Olam haBa * Aldilà * Apocalisse * Apocalisse di Giovanni * Apocalittica * Apostasia * Bambini di Dio * Codici nella Bibbia * Destino ultimo dell'Universo * Edgar Cayce * Escatologia - Discorso filosofico e religioso sul destino ultimo dell'umanità * Escatologia (Bibbia) * Escatologia islamica * Escatologia non abramitica * Fine del mondo * Mahdi * Messia * Millenarismo * Maitreya - L'ultimo Buddha che per i buddhisti raggiungerà l'illuminazione completa * Misticismo * Nostradamus * Numero della Bestia * Oltretomba * Profezia * Profezia di Malachia * Qiyamah * Ragnarök - Crepuscolo degli dei della mitologia nordeuropea * Riscaldamento globale * Shekhinah * Sionismo * Sionismo cristiano * en:Summary of Christian eschatological differences * Tisha b'Av * Ultimo giorno * en:Unfulfilled historical predictions by Christians * Vaticinia di Nostradamus * Vaticinia de Summis Pontificibus * en:Zion (disambiguation) Note Bibliografia Bibliografia legata a filmografia * Boyer, Paul. When Time Shall Be No More: Prophecy Belief in Modern American Culture. ISBN 0674951298 * Graham, Billy. Approaching Hoofbeats: The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. ISBN 0380699214 * Lindsey, Hal. The Late Great Planet Earth (1970 Bantam edition, seventeenth printing); current ISBN 031027771X * Lindsey, Hal. The 1980s: Countdown to Armageddon (1981), ISBN B00005VA37 * Oropeza, B. J. 99 Reasons Why Nobody Knows When Christ Will Return, ISBN 0830816364 * Ruthven, Jon. The Prophecy That Is Shaping History: New Research on Ezekiel's Vision of the End. ISBN 1591602149 Versioni bibliche * Falwell, Jerry (ed.), The King James Study Bible, ISBN 0-7852-0930-1 * Scofield, C. I.. (ed.) The Scofield Reference Bible, facsimile of 1917 edition. ISBN 0-529-10953-0 * Van Impe, Jack (ed.) The Jack Van Impe Prophecy Bible, ISBN 1-884137-88-1 Saggi e letteratura generale * Bigalke Jr., Ron J., One World: Economy, Government, and Religion in the Last Days. (ISBN 0-9749811-8-4) * Cohn, Norman, The Pursuit of the Millennium: Revolutionary Millennarians and Mystical Anarchists of the Middle Ages. ISBN 0-19-500456-6 * DeMar, Gary. Last Days Madness: Obsession of the Modern Church. ISBN 0-915815-35-4 *Heindel, Max, How Shall We Know Christ at His Coming?, May 1913 (stenographic report of a lecture, Los Angeles), ISBN 0-911274-64-2 www2 *LaHaye, Tim and Jenkins, Jerry, Are We Living in the End Times? ISBN 0-8423-3644-3 * Lewis, Frederick E., Understanding the Bible and End Times ISBN 1-59886-386-X * Matson, Daniel W., Signs of the End: A Discovery of Biblical Timelines. www * Pearce, Tony, The Omega Files, New Wine Press, ISBN 1-903725-18-6 www *Riddlebarger, Kim, A Case for Amillennialism: Understanding the End Times. ISBN 0-8010-6435-X *Robbins, Thomas and Palmer, Susan J., Millennium, Messiahs, and Mayhem: Contemporary Apocalyptic Movements. ISBN 0-415-91649-6 *Sliker, David, End-Times Simplified: Preparing Your Heart for the Coming Storm. ISBN 0977673804 *Sproul, R. C., The Last Days According to Jesus. ISBN 0-8010-6340-X Collegamenti esterni * Library of Date Setters of The End of the World: "Over 200 predictions and counting." * Religious Tolerance- A list of different groups claiming to predict the end of the world prior to 2000. * The Words From Jesus Book- provides spiritual direction for the coming days and ways of preparing our souls. Fine dei giorni in altre lingue * End times (Wikipedia in english) en:Fine dei giorni Categoria:Escatologia cristiana Categoria:Ebraismo Categoria:Millennialismo Categoria:Profezie Categoria:Futurologia Categoria:Fine del mondo